


Trash Mouth

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inanimate Objects, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Karkat's day is interrupted when he starts turning into a bucket.Reuploaded from my Tumblr in case of purge





	Trash Mouth

Karkat first noticed the change as a stiffness in his joints that he couldn’t work out.

His arms had been locking up for a few minutes by the time he stood to stretch, and his legs were similarly stiff. Strangely, though, as he straightened his legs out and stretched his arms behind his back, the problem didn’t improve at all – and they only felt even stiffer. Even his fingers seemed slow to curl, and when he looked down at them it became clear why.

All the skin on his arms and legs had lost its imperfections, becoming a uniform shade of grey. More than that, though, it also reflected the light slightly, as if it was made of metal! Even as he watched, he could feel his joints locking more and more, the metallic sheen spreading to immobilise his torso and neck.

As his skin turned to metal, his clothes seemed to melt into him, exposing more and more of his shiny coating. Once his whole body was covered it began to warp and shift, bringing him closer to the ground entirely against his will. It was only when his feet melded together into a circular base, and a handle began forming from his neck, that he realised he was turning into a bucket.

Even as he felt his body shrinking down, he couldn’t deny the sick thrill that went through him at the thought of becoming a pail. His arms began to retract back into his body, which was slowly squashing down to create the walls of his new form.

Next, he felt his mouth opening against his will, stretching painlessly into a wide circle as his head tilted back. He knew it was inevitable now – he was going to be a bucket, used against his will for the most impure acts a troll could commit. But instead of disgust or fear, all he felt was excitement at the idea of his new purpose.

Karkat’s body continued to shrink, and he wouldn’t have resisted if he could. Without any way to express or relieve his building anticipation, the transformation became torture of a different kind – how long would it be before someone used him? What would he be used for? These thoughts filled his head, drowning out whatever rational processing he had left.

His change was only a few minutes in total, and in no time at all there was nothing left to show that Karkat had ever been a person – all that remained of the troll was a plain metal bucket, rattling slightly as it settled on the ground. His symbol slowly formed on the surface of the pail in bright red, surrounded by a large concupiscent symbol to encourage his use.

All that the former troll could do was sit, eagerly waiting for a chance to be used.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Find me there, if I survive the purge


End file.
